I Chose You over Immortality
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: Prussia is pretty much dead. But then someone saves his life. He develops a connection, but is heartbroken when...just read and find out. Rated T for fluffy fluff.
1. Forever Immortal

Yamiatei98: Alright my peeps, I have finally decided to go through with the idea for this fiction, and now, here I am! Now, please enjoy! I hope you all find it as wonderful as I did!I own nothing, if I did, all of the stuff I write would be aired live. 8D

Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi, fluff, possibly lemon, or just REALLY EXRTEMELY FLUFFY FLUFF. I warned you for now…

xXxXx

_This is it. I'm dead. I am totally and officially dead for good this time. No more escaping this time. _Prussia, the white haired, red eyed nation, was thinking to himself. He was lying on a field, blood soaked from where a recent siege had just taken place. _I'm done for this time…_ The nation had several bullet wounds, ranging from below his left knee, to three in his right shoulder. There was a deep cut down his chest, and light burn on his back. Bits of shrapnel where strewn everywhere, in his clothes, on the ground, in his hair…

The world was spinning white, everything came crashing down on him, and before it hit, he blacked out.

"Gilbert…" Prussia thought he heard his name being called. _Impossible…I'm dead…I shouldn't be able to hear anything…it should be quiet…and…peaceful…_

"Gilbert…" His name echoed, slowly fading off into the distance.

The white haired nation slowly opened his eyes, forcing them back shut when everything started spinning again.

Prussia felt a feathery light touch on his shoulder, thinking it was nothing, he tried to fall back asleep, or whatever state he was in.

"Gilbert, wake up…" this time the voice was solid, next to him. It sounded light, like wind rushing over sand or sea. He felt soft hands pushing back stray bits of white hair out of his face.

With a groan, the red eyed man opened his eyes, studying the place around him. _Well, _he thought. _There isn't much to look at here…_

There was a laugh, like rain falling on water. "Oh how true, there IS little to look at here…"

Prussia tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down. "Don't sit up, you might hurt youself."

"Like I haven't already…"he grumbled.

The voice laughed again, hypnotizing almost. "You amuse me Gilbert, though I shouldn't expect any less from you."

Looking up, he saw something that took his breath away. Possibly the only other thing in this strange place besides him. The person looked…beautiful. No, it wasn't a girl, it was a man. Prussia ran his eyes up and down his figure. For a start, it wasn't a normal man, he was an angel. At least, that's what it seemed like, seeing he had a pair of beautiful, feathery wings. He had a light tan, with steely blue eyes. His hair was a light yet dark hazel brown, some stray strands falling over his eyes. He had soft pink lips, and smooth cheeks. Another thing that startled the nation was the fact that the angel had no shirt on, showing firm, well-toned abs, and muscles rippling beneath the skin. The angel was wearing army pants, and boots, covering him from the waist down, much to Prussia's disappointment.

"Thinking naughty thoughts are we Gilbert?" The angel laughed.

"How-? Who-?" He was stopped mid-sentence as a slender finger was pressed to his lips.

"Shh…" the mysterious person soothed. "I'm Gabriel, your guardian Angel."

"I have a-?"

Prussia was stopped again. "Don't talk, and don't move, this might hurt a bit, but you'll live to see another day," Gabriel said calmly, taking a small vial out of his pocket.

He uncapped it, a delicious vanilla smell escaping the bottle. His angel but little drops of the liquid on a cut on Gilbert's neck. The white haired man hissed, biting his lip so that he didn't scream out in pain.

A soothing hand ran through his hair. "I know it hurts…just hold still…"

Gabriel slowly unbuttoned the front of the albino's shirt, a large gash running diagonally down his toned chest. Slowly he dropped the clear liquid on the cut, steam coming off the skin, as the wound closed up, leaving only a faint pale line in its place. The angel did this to all of Prussia's cuts, burns, and bullet holes, until there was almost no trace of any wounds.

The blue eyed angel looked up at the nation's face, seeing small tears running down his face from the pain.

"Oh Gilbert…" Gabriel said, wiping the tears away. He leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to Prussia's.

A warm, wonderful feeling surged through him, filling him up and giving him strength. As soon as he opened his eyes again, Gabriel was gone, and Gilbert woke up. He had woken up in an infirmary, probably France's or Spain's. No one was around, and there wasn't much noise coming from outside. Prussia was suddenly lonely, and he searched for any signs of the "angel" he had just been with. The only evidence that it had even been real, was a small, silky, white feather on the bedside table next to him.

He smiled, picking it up and stroking it, lightly so as not to damage it. Lying next to where the feather had been was the current book in his "diary". He immediately picked it up, and started writing in it. Once he was done, he picked up the feather and tucked it safely into the book.

That had been two years ago.

Now, whenever Prussia did something stupid, or nearly got himself killed, he was able to see Gabriel more often. Though he had never kissed him again after that first time.

Every now and then, when the red eyed nation was feeling lonely, he would take his cross in his hands, and silently pray for Gabriel to be with him. His angel would always come, his hands softly around Prussia's, where he clasped his cross.

Germany thought his brother was going insane, when he sometimes walked into his room and found him fingering his cross and seemingly talking to no one in particular. Little did Germany know, that Gilbert was always talking with Gabriel.

Gabriel was the one person whom the albino can talk to about anything. His problems, his life, the wars he's fought, and other personal things. Though the one thing he could never talk to him about was how he felt about his angel. You could say that he had a crush on Gabriel, but that would be an understatement. He loved his angel to heaven and above. The one thing he wanted more than anything, was to be able to feel Gabriel, his hands against his, feel his lips one more time. Even if it was the last time he would ever feel him.

Prussia always had to keep his thoughts protected, because if he ever let his thoughts stray, his angel would tag along and read them. He was like an open book to Gabriel. One time he had been thinking about his Guardian angel, and about two seconds later, a voice in his head would laugh, and tell him his was thinking "Naughty thoughts Gilbert!"

One day, after an uneventful meeting, Prussia walked over to the little table where his cross lay. Taking it in his hands, he silently prayed for Gabriel to be in the room with him, to talk with him. Nothing.

Opening one red eye, he scanned the room for any sign on the beautiful angel. None. No sign of any person, angel, or any living or breathing thing in the room besides him.

Cursing to himself, he tried again, screwing his eyes shut. Again, nothing. Cursing again, he tossed the cross aside, trying to think of a way to see his angel.

Getting the idea to think "Naughty thoughts" so as Gabriel to tell him off and laugh.

He thought of Gabriel standing in the rain, but the sun shining anyway. Like a spring shower. Slow drops running down his bare chest, teasing him, mocking him. The sun making the drops in his hair sparkle like gems, individual beads of water hanging from his dark eyelashes. And that one tiny drop of water rolling down by his lips, begging for him to kiss it away.

Zip, zilch, nada. Nothing. No voice in his head, not even the slightest hint of him. Prussia cursed. He swore. He screamed his guts out.

Germany, who had been downstairs, jumped out of his seat at the sudden noise. He quickly got out of his seat, running up the stairs two at a time. He threw open the door to his brothers room, jaw dropping. Chairs had been knocked over, lamp thrown on the ground, papers strewn everywhere. Lying on the bed, was his albino brother, who had cried himself to sleep.

xXxXx

Yamiatei98: Done! Hope you all liked! Tata for now! Please review!


	2. Stupid interupting Germany

Yamiatei98: Here we are! The next chapter! Hope you all like!

xXxXx

Germany slowly made his way through the mess to the sleeping form of his brother. Sitting down on the end of the bed, he slowly rubbed his back, singing a German lullaby.

"Go away…" a muffled voice said.

Taking his hand off his brother, the blonde nation asked, "Bruder, vhy are you crying?"

"I's none 'f you'r buidness…" Prussia's voice came slurred, like he was still crying.

Sighing, Germany stood up, walking back out past all the mess, silently shutting the door behind him.

Another tear slowly trickled down his cheek. _Why? _He thought. _Why, why, why,why, WHY won't he come back to me?_ Several more tears rolled down his cheek. _Wait. What do I care? He never cared about me! _He tried telling himself this over and over. But it was no use. He couldn't keep lying to himself like this.

He felt something on his cheek. Reaching a shaking hand up to his face, he looked at the object in question. It was a small, white feather. Eyes flying open, he searched the room for another. Locating it a few feet away he picked it up, finding the next, he followed the little trail. The trail stopped after a couple more feathers, where his black loveseat was by the window.

Looking at the couch, his jaw dropped. There, sleeping on the loveseat was his angel. "Gabriel…" he breathed.

Stepping closer, he reached a hand out, to see if he could actually feel his wings. Every time he had tried to touch his angel, his hand always slipped through the appiration, and he never knew what they actually felt like.

Bracing himself to fall right through the illusion, he shut his eyes and tentatively reached forward. His hand hit something, being curious; he gently stroked it with his fingertips. It was absolutely the softest thing he had ever felt in his life. He continued stroking it softly, caressing it, smoothing all the ruffled feathers down.

Feeling his angel stir, he climbed onto the loveseat, so he was straddling Gabriel. Slowly he ran his fingers through the soft hair, feeling what his angel felt like for the first time. As usual, Gabriel wasn't wearing a shirt, taking advantage of the situation; he slowly ran his fingers up and down his torso, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

Looking up at the angel's face, he saw Gabriel slowly opening his eyes. Soft blue eyes met lust-filled red ones. At that moment, Prussia didn't care what the angel did; he slowly leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to Gabriel's.

When he didn't resist, he shyly ran his tongue across the hazel haired angel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Slowly, teasingly, Gabriel opened his mouth, giving Prussia access. As soon as Gabriel's lips had parted, the albino plunged his tongue inside, exploring the wet cavern. Finding the angel's tongue, he pressed them together, swirling his tongue around Gabriel's. The russet haired angel moaned, sweet sensations racking his body, causing him to shiver.

Prussia cupped the back of his angel's head, swirling the silky hair around his fingers. Gabriel was getting anxious, pressing himself closer to his charge.

"Mnn…P…Prussia…" Gabriel moaned.

"Hnn?" Was all he could manage in response, still pressing his lips forcefully over Gabriel's.

"D-door…" A hard knocking, more like pounding, came from the white door, shaking the frame.

"Bruder! Bruder! I vant to know vhat you are doing in zere right now!" Germany yelled, outraged.

"Shit," the albino cursed, gently placing Gabriel back on the couch. With a small _POP! _The angel disappeared, but his shadow remained on the floor, so he silently fluttered over to a dark corner.

The pounding became more insistent and more "Bruder!"s were shouted through the wall.

"COMING! I'M COMING! HOLD YOUR FRIKING HORSES WEST!" Gilbert stormed over to the door, throwing it wide open, just as Germany was about to bang on it again. "**WHAT.**" He demanded. "**DO YOU **_**WANT?**_" he asked, breathing heavily.

The blonde nation paled for a second before regaining his composure. "I vanted to know vhat all the noise vas that vas coming from your room Bruder," he replied calmly.

Prussia frowned. "Vhy must know?"

Germany rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly vell VHY. Are you alright?"

The red eyed country sighed, "Yes West, I'm fine. I was watching YouTube."

"That stupid American vebsite?"

"Yes. Now bye!" he responded, running out of patience, as he loudly shut (well slammed) the door shut.

Sighing again, he looked around for Gabriel. Not seeing him, he whispered, "Gabriel~~~where are you~~?"

Then, hearing the one thing he hadn't heard forever, he spun around. Gabriel had laughed. It was beautiful. It still sounded melodic, hail hitting glass, soft, comforting, it felt good to hear him laugh again.

"Try and find me…" he teased, not turning visible.

Prussia smirked. Oh he was going to find him alright. Then he would teach him what happens when you mess around with awesomeness.

"At least tell me if I'm hot or cold," he insisted.

There was a slight hmph. "Fine…so where you are, you are…warm-ish…"

Thinking logically, he walked back over to the couch, feeling around for Gabriel.

"Cold," came the reply.

The albino strode over to the shadowed corner.

"Still cold."

This went on for about five minutes, then he started walking over to the king-sized ('cuz he was to awesome for a queen or twin sized) bed.

"Warmer."

Grinning, he stepped closer.

"Warmer."

He took another step.

"Hot."

"Why thank you Gabe."

"Shut up…"

Prussia took a half-step.

"Hotter."

"Again, thank you."

He could've sworn Gabriel rolled his eyes. He took another step closer, minimizing the distance between him and the side of the bed.

"Even hotter."

"Stop it, your flattering me."

Pulling his shoes off, he climbed onto the right side of the bed.

"Almost there…" the angel teased.

Gilbert crawled over to the left side of the king sized bed, which was pressed against the wall.

He reached a tentative hand out, when he could almost touch the wall, something took his hand, intertwining his fingers. Suddenly Gabriel appeared, his fingers mingled with the albino nation's.

Twisting his lips up into a grin, he whispered, "Found me…"

Prussia suddenly had a devious thought, grinning ear to ear he seductively said, "Hold your wrists out and close your eyes…"

The brunette raised his eyebrow, but obliged, closing his eyes, and holding his wrists out in front of him, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

The albino smiled deviously, pulling out a set of silver handcuffs and gently placing them around his angel's wrists, making sure that they were secure and wouldn't come undone. Smiling down at his work, he lifted Gabriel's chin up, softly pressing his lips against his own.

Taking Gabriel's cuffed hands, he pressed them high up on the wall with one hand, while he used his other hand to run his hand up and down Gabriel's strong, firm, and well toned muscles.

"Nghh…Gilbert…" Gabriel moaned, arching his back against the dominant nation's touch. The angel began to try and wriggle his hands free, while trying to distract Gilbert, by quickly slipping his tongue into the albino nation's mouth.

"Hng! No faairgg…" Prussia complained, loosening his grip on Gabriel's wrists.

Taking advantage, the russet haired man lunged forward, trying to undo his charge's shirt with his hands cuffed. Smiling, Gilbert reached down, helping his angel undo the buttons. Foreheads resting against each other, eyes momentarily connecting, ear to ear grins, as Gabriel was eagerly pushing Prussia's long grey cape (A/N: I don't know what the heck it really is…) and shirt. Prussia reached behind his neck to undo the chain necklace that his cross hung on, but the blue eyed angel stopped him, mouthing "Leave it on."

Smiling again, the albino forcefully pressed his lips to Gabriel's, immediately taking control. While Gilbert was busy being the seme, the angel flitted his fingers delicately around Prussia's now bare torso, feeling the strong muscles beneath the skin.

Moving his lips down to the blue eyed angel 's jaw line, tracing his jaw up to his ear, softly nibbling on the smooth earlobe. Gabriel let out a soft moan, running his fingers through the snow white hair. Moving his way down, Prussia flicked his tongue in and out of his mouth, teasing his angel as he worked his way down his neck. Tracing his tongue down Gabriel's bare chest, feeling him shiver with pleasure.

Getting frantic, he pressed his lips back against the angel's spinning out questions in between.

"Why did you leave?" He asked, fiercely smashing his lips onto Gabriel's.

"I don't know…just couldn't get back…" he responded, slipping his tongue into Prussia's mouth.

"How did you come back?" The albino nation regained dominance, pushing his tongue into Gabriel's.

"Do you want to know?" He asked softly. "Do you really want to know?" The russet haired man looked deep into Gilbert's red eyes.

"I really do…I really REALLY do…"

Cupping Prussia's face, he leaned in real close and whispered, "I chose you over immortality."

XxXxX

Yamiatei98: Alright! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! WOOHOO! So now I need advice from you, the reader/reviewer. Should I write another chapter? If yes, there will be smut in it. Most likely ;) So leave your thoughts in your reviews please! Tell me what you think I should do in the next chapter if I continue it!


End file.
